1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management method, a document management program, a recording medium, and a document management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some proposals regarding management of the PUI (paper user interaction) paper documents which are printed by adding the document ID (for example, URL (uniform resource locator)) indicating the source location where the original electronic document is retained have been made. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-067363 discloses the technique of such document management.
For example, in a conventional system, if the user carries out a predetermined marking (which is, for example, the surrounding with a circle) to the words and phrases or the images of the PUI paper document, such information is read by the system. The system specifies the marked words and phrases or the marked images on the original electronic document by taking the differences between the read PUI paper document and the bitmap expansion of the original electronic document.
Moreover, in another conventional system, if the original electronic document is the hypertext and a specific marking (the surrounding with a circle) is affixed to the words and phrases or the image (the words and phrases are usually underlined) of the PUI paper document to which the tag is added, such information is read by the system. The system specifies the marked words and phrases or the marked images on the original electronic document by taking the differences between the read PUI paper document and the bitmap expansion of the original electronic document, and acquires the link place information (usually URL) from the tag.
Moreover, in another conventional system, if a predetermined marking (for example, underline) is performed to the words or phrases which are used as the keywords in the PUI paper document, such information is read by the system. The system specifies the marked words and phrases on the original electronic document by taking the differences between the read PUI paper document and the bitmap expansion of the original electronic document, and starts the retrieval of the search engine by taking them as the keywords.
However, as for the conventional systems, there is the problem that they are not provided with the mechanism for effectively managing the revision information and the original document with the association of the user ID, the revision information and the original electronic document.
Moreover, as for the conventional PUI paper document management system, there is the problem which the system does not manage the revision data concerning the revisions on the original document and the attribute information concerning the attributes of the revision data with the association to the original PUI paper document. Hence, it is difficult that the workflow management system in which several workflow operators perform several revisions onto the same document, and the PUI paper document related system are operated with the association of the systems.